A Private Little War
| date = December 2267 | stardate = 4211.4 | episode = 2x16 | production = 6149-45 | airdate = | story = | teleplay = Gene Roddenberry | director = | novelization = Star Trek 10 by James Blish }} "A Private Little War" was the 45th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. References Characters Episode characters :Apella • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Krell • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Mugato • Nona • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Tyree • Nyota Uhura • Yutan • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Apella • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Gumato • James T. Kirk • Krell • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Nona • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Tyree • Nyota Uhura • Yutan Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Neural (Zeta Boötis system, the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Neural native • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Starfleet Technology and weapons :flintlock musket • gun • Klingon flintlock musket • musket • starship • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2266-2270) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • officer • science officer • scientist • second officer • tactical officer Other references :clothing • energy • government • humanoid • lifeform • matter • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • planet • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;stardate 4211.4, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Neural. Appendices Background * }} established that this story occurred in December 2267. Related media * * Adaptations blish10.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10. blish10r.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgi.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgiNEW.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. ein kleiner Privatkrieg.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. ein kleiner PrivatkriegR.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. reader4.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader IV. der große Sammelband 4.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband IV. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Immunity Syndrome". Images Episode images aprivatelittlewar.jpg|Episode image. krell, 2267.jpg|Krell. tyree.jpg|Tyree. Adaptation images d7_startrek10.jpg|D7 class battle cruiser under attack. ent1701blish10.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi1.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi2.jpg|The . ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ent1701grosseSammelband4.jpg|The . spockblish10.jpg|Spock. crewBlish10corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline | type1 = episode | series1 = TOS | format1 = epprod | before1 = Journey to Babel | after1 = The Gamesters of Triskelion | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = The Immunity Syndrome | after2 = Return to Tomorrow | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 10 | image = file:blish10.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = Is There In Truth No Beauty? | after3 = The Omega Glory | prevpocket = First, Do No Harm | nextpocket = Ni Var | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = The IDIC Epidemic | adafter1 = Ni Var | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2